clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 10
bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. RE: Well i need you to Fix the redirects. I dont have time to finish the mission so i need you to complete it just for me. Bsyew Talk News 20:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Kevin MacLeod - Merry Go I would like it if you please turned this in to a music template: Kevin MacLeod - Merry Go Thank you! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) AngryBird AngryBird doesn't seem to care about the policy and he called me something I hate being called! ChilledEnderman He was bullying and cussing! The pics are the cussing but what I am writing is the bullying: Jackninja5 I am reporting you for cussign *cussing 2:47 -_- 2:47 i was testing 2:47 Still do not cuss! 2:47 if you want to get owned on mc bring it on 2:48 Don't bully either >:( 2:48 im not bullying 2:48 ----_-___- 2:48 That is bullying 2:48 will you just shut the benson talk There are more (Sorry for cussing): 3:26 im gonna continue mod on server of Minecraft 3:26 WAT! tempbaned for 1 day and demoted?!?!?! 3:26 fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 3:26 :O 3:26 Spam 3:26 fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ChilledEnderman ChilledEnderman was spamming, cursing, and annoying us on the chat. --LEGOSpinjitzu (talk) 07:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Message Wall/User talk Hiya P-P, Please can you redirect the page Message Wall:Cap123 To User talk:Cap123. Thank you, Cap123 Reply to 'Mistery Place' Thanks. Thanks, Penguin-Pal... --This vuser supports Money Color! (talk) 12:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Caps Rule Hi, Penguin-Pal Is the caps rule officially removed? I don't see the vote at the vote page. Thanks- I report way too much! But Ts09 broke the rules again (instead of cussing it is flooding) Extra rights for Patrollers Hi Penguin-Pal. The Patrollers user group already had these rights: *autopatrol *patrol *rollback *undelete *movefile ...and I just added these rights: *delete *commentdelete *commentedit *blog-comments-delete *blog-articles-edit *blog-articles-move This should give Patrollers the ability to do the things you mentioned. If you find that there is something you want Patrollers to be able to do that they can't, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Joe! ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I was testing if there were a rate limit in the chat. I even asked everybody in the chat if i could test something and they said yes Ts09 (talk) 04:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rate limit ban I know somebody had a herbet avatar. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Chat/Ratelimit_triggered http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape:Chat/Ratelimit_triggered I was trying to see if this was on CP wikia. Ts09 (talk) 04:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The rate limit wouldn't work in PM btw. permission Hello administrator i would like permission to upload images please. 14:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot THANKS FOR THE INFO i will have to wait 4 days then 15:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot RE:RE:Message Wall/User talk Hiya, Thanks P-P, Cap123 (Talk) 18:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Mail Hiya P-P, How do you change the user drop down menu from User talk to My mail? Also, There is a vandal: Bad language F word. Cap123 (Talk) 18:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Cursing User An anonymous user wrote a comment on a blog which had a bad word. --LEGOSpinjitzu (talk) 18:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu :Hi, Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to let you know that I removed it. Here was the anonymous user who left the comment: . Also, while I'm here, thank you for requesting the extra rights for Patrollers. :) I feel like the rights are more balanced now. And they are especially helpful if there isn't an admin online. :-- 23:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care for this :) anyway, i'll keep a closer eye on the wiki in the next week. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) BTW Could i also be let to make new pages 19:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot Re:creating pages its says i don't have permission to create new pages 07:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot My preferences Hiya P-P, I noticed that you can change the my preferences (on the drop down) to settings, To do so go to Mediawiki:Mypreferences and you can change the content to any thing you want :D. Cap123 (Talk) 18:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I know that you are part of the CPW team, and that they're making a Penguin Chat remake. I'm also making one, and I think we could benefit by working together. Mine is called Penguin Chat Remastered. Please reply with any questions/concerns. Contact me at gamertag88@gmail.com Or, for a delayed response, contact me here. I'm Flippers on this Wiki (my old Wiki account). Thanks Music Penguin Pal,what is the Embedded Music ID for the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Forest theme? --Greeny356 (Talk) 22:32, September 26, 2012‎ (UTC) :For the Forest? It's 333. ;) So... :-- 22:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey.youcp stop responding to other people's messages, it's creepy :P :: ::: Heheh. But I'm just trying to help. >:) This way, Penguin-Pal doesn't have to respond to as many messages. :::-- 23:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, it's ok :) i'm not very helpful when i am away, so you can feel free to respond. ::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Message Hello, I wanted to ask you this ASAP. I have lost my chat mod privelages for almost four months now, and I would really like them back. I will not take no for an answer and would love to be a mod and help the wiki again. Please reply back soon. Sorry Sorry, that was a false threat. and I called him idiot because he took that very seriously. sorry if I misbehaved. --Quimby&walterfan (talk) 07:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please join chat for few minutes to discuss. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 11:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Music Shouldn't there be a page to show what music is used by each number in Embed Music? Question about pictures. Hey! As I've seen on the New Wiki, and the older one, people have been doing a different kind of Player Card - in-game pictures. If it's Ok, how do you make those pictures? --'Ocean6100 (talk) 14:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC)' Hey. Hey P-P! Here's a sample of the kind of pictures I wanted to know about. I hope this helps. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 22:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks SO much for the info! :) --Ocean6100 (talk) 23:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I cant edit this page so please edit for me! Hi p-p abirdmeister speaking on a page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Chat#Chat_Moderators-_new_chat_rules in it it says Whiich instead of which and i cant edit it you should edit if that is okay! Please reply to me on my page! User:Abirdmeister. in reply It was protected so i couldnt :) My day to be chatmod! P-P for my time (Australian eastern standard time) it is October 1st my chatmod day and i haven't got chatmod status yet! User:Abirdmeister. My ban Can you please unban me? I did nothing wrong last week and was just testing if the rate limit was on the chat. I only posted banned since i had it copied from another wikia. Ts09 (talk) 07:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) There was no mods online and i asked everybody in the chat if i could test something and they all said yeah Ts09 (talk) 08:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture Gift? Hi P-P How did you make the Picture?, Bsyew Talk News 20:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, no problem. Thanks for the gift. I'm eager to see what it is. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 20:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Admin Feedback and Referenda Hello there. A new survey has been created for admins only! The survey can be found here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/HX5P2YH Please remember to answer honestly and in good faith. The Administration Thanks for the gift! :P Wrong Pass P-P i entered my pass correct(im sure) it said Oops wrong password try again idk why but im SURE it was correct.Can you tell me why if you know.. -Ozann2 hii p-p this is randomperson speaking in anonymous form cus i quit spread word that i quit and tell custard that i left. give him a big farewell. -- 19:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) randomperson12345 p.s.dont make custard sad that i left. p.p.s.coming back in a few years definatly not now though. 19:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would you mind coming on chat?, Bsyew Talk News 00:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Halloween code Hiya P-P, I don't remember getting a code in my email or talk page. Cap123 (Talk) 07:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello, Please vote for the Demotion of Happy65. Think wisely and remember to vote, here. Thank you, Check this this user User:Blacknight62 made this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Blacknight62_attack i made it a candidate of deletion User:Abirdmeister Guinydyl removed content from my user page! Help What is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commander_Bsyew/Wikia.css for? Can i change my userpage theme? Because i would like to change it to the userpage format in the club penguin test wiki. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 19:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC)